A Young Boy's Wish
by Kaya Wolfclaw
Summary: Kaya is Yugi's mom...theyre poor and hopeless until Yugi makes a birthday wish...turning a point in the 2 tortured souls lives...[COMPLETED]
1. Default Chapter

(Author Note)  
  
Ok people I decided to put my sequel on hold for a moment and writing this new one it actually came to me in a dream I had...it was so interesting I had to write it...Tangela I'm sorry but your in this one a lot! As a way of making it up to you for the sequel...I think you'll like this plot and who you are! Now since Yugi can't do the disclaimer at the moment Ryou would you kindly do it for us?  
  
Ryou: Kaya doesn't own YGO although I think the M&M's do nicely! ^_^;;  
  
Path To Be Determined  
  
Kaya was 17 years old, and pregnant. She had gotten pregnant by Ryou, Kaya and Ryou lived their day's happily until one day...Ryou was running home...Kaya's water had broken, she called Ryou on her cell phone...you see Ryou had gotten Kaya pregnant so their parents would kick them out. They hated home neither one of them had parents that cared. So Ryou's brilliant idea was to get Kaya pregnant, get the parents so mad they kick them out, and get an apartment of their own. But while Ryou was running home...he ran right into the street and sadly got struck down by a car. Kaya was being rushed to the delivery room, the only person their to help her was her friend Leilah, what seemed like days when in all actuality was just hours. Kaya had given birth to a little boy she had named Yugi now with no money, no home, or hope can Kaya raise this boy alone? Or will a few kind hearted people give her and Yugi a chance... a chance at survival where only the strong survive.  
  
Kaya: yeah it's kind of a prologue...but it works....R&R 


	2. The Birthday Wish

( Author Note)  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING TANGE! Well now that that's over with we can finally start this all so depressing fanfic...it's actually going pretty well on paper and I hope it does the same here!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I wish I did though but the problem is that so many people wish for it to and it counteracts with mine! STOP WISHING I WANT IT MORE!!!(Except Tangela cause we can share! ^_^ Although I get lil Yugi!)  
  
Birthday Wish  
  
A few years had passed since the tragic/wonderful day happened. Kaya was rushing around trying to get ready for her watering job. She and Yugi ended up living in a slum part of Domino where many shootings and kidnappings happened which meant Yugi never left her sight.  
  
"Mommy are you sure you can't go to preschool with me today? It's my first day!" Yugi pleaded, Kaya was very stressed and needed to get ready. She quickly dressed Yugi in the only clothes that looked decent enough clothes and brushed his tri-colored hair. Blonde bangs then black outlined with maroon. Yugi was what they called "a pretty child" he had none of Ryou's characteristics...he had Kaya's amethyst eye's and her hair. Yugi loved his mother very much...but he hardly ever got to see her.  
  
"Yugi...honey I'm so sorry but mommy needs to try to get us some more money..." she said, she looked around the kitchen to find something to pack Yugi for a snack. But in their home...food was hard to come by...she sighed knowing that yet again Yugi would have to go hungry. She rinsed out an old bottle of pop and filled it with water and handed it to Yugi. It was her little boy's 3rd birthday and yet she couldn't afford to buy him a cake or even a toy.  
  
"That's ok mommy! I'll be ok!" Yugi said, Kaya smiled at Yugi...he put the bottle away in his bag and looked up at Kaya who just got finished getting ready. She swept Yugi up into her arms and carried him down the block to the preschool; she took him inside and met the teacher. She introduced Kaya to the other parents but one mother in particular stuck out. She had a child that was similar to Yugi but his eyes were crimson, his hair was like Yugi's except his spikes were wilder than Yugi's. She seen Yugi had befriended the boy and his mother was also curious as to whom Yugi belonged to.  
  
"Hi I'm Kaya..." she spoke up, the mother spun around and smiled and shook Kaya's hand.  
  
"I'm Tangela!" the other mother said, Kaya smiled and finally had made a new friend. She hated to have to go to work but she really needed to make money, so with that she bid farewell to her new friend and left. Tangela continued to watch Yami and Yugi play...she couldn't believe how identical they looked. She seen Yugi go ask the teacher where the bathroom was so one of the assistants took Yugi away so he could go. Yami soon bounded over to Tangela.  
  
"Mom what does it mean when your poor?" Yami asked, Tangela looked at him for a moment then answered.  
  
"It means that you don't have any money...why do you ask?" Tangela asked, Yami had told her that he wanted to swap snacks with Yugi but Yugi had told him that his mommy and him were too poor to buy food sometimes.  
  
"Y...Yami...why don't you go play...mommy is going to find Ms. Kaya...ok?" she said, she planted a kiss on Yami's forehead and walked out of the class and asked around the town until finally she found Kaya. She was working very hard scrubbing tables the best she could and serving. Tangela sat at the table and watched until Kaya came over. Maybe then Tangela would get some answers.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yugi and Yami continued their playing, the were pretending that Yami was king of the castle and Yugi was the prince. Other kids played along too. All of a sudden the teacher summoned all of the children to the play mat. She smiled and held up a calendar.  
  
"Okay kids...this is where were going to put your birthday's!" the teacher said, Yami sat next to Yugi one by one the kid's went up and put their birthday's on the calendar. Yugi went last and put his birthday up.  
  
"Yugi your birthday is today?" Ms. Serenity asked, Yugi nodded and she smiled.  
  
"Well we'll have to celebrate it won't we?" she said, Yugi nodded. The teacher brought out some cupcakes and found a candle and placed it on Yugi's.  
  
"Make a wish!" Yami piped up, Yugi thought about his wish for a moment. It had to be a good one...then he thought really hard and finally thought of one. He inhaled and blew out the candle everyone clapped but Yugi kept a serious face...later on the kids had free-play Yami and Yugi were coloring. Yami was coloring a birthday card for Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yugi what did you wish for?" Yami asked, Yugi smiled and looked at Yami.  
  
"If I tell you it won't come true!" Yugi said, Yami giggled and went back to coloring. Yugi's teacher had packed his cupcake so he could take it home for his mom. Yugi thought to himself / I wish mommy and me could get a better house...and mommy would never have to work again/...Yugi then went back to coloring and thinking about his mom and what she was doing now...he really hoped his wish would come true...  
  
Kaya: well this is chapter 1! Tangela I hope you like this!!! I thought it would be kind of cute! ^_^ Oh well R&R! 


	3. Whispers In The Night

( Author Note)  
  
AWESOME!! I got more than 2 reviews! ^_^ You people really lit afire under me now! I'm so inspired to get this finished and posted quickly but my brain works faster than my hands so...yeah. For all of those who review you will become part of the sequel to this story! I like adding new and interesting characters...and it spices things up. But don't worry Tangela you'll still be the #1 girl in this fic! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: *thinks* I wish...I wish...for Yu-Gi-Oh! *Looks around* oh well I didn't get it so that means I don't own it...oh well...I tried...  
  
Whispers in the Night  
  
Tangela waited until Kaya got her break. Kaya had spotted Tangela and pulled out her pad and pencil and walked over.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kaya asked, Tangela motioned for her to sit down. Kaya quickly went back and told the boss she was taking her brake and she sat back down at the table.  
  
"Um...this maybe awkward but Yugi told Yami that your poor...is that true?" Tangela asked, Kaya swallowed what felt like a lump in her throat. She didn't want the other parents to know, but Yugi was just a little kid...he couldn't have known that.  
  
"Promise to keep it a secret?" Kaya asked, Tangela crossed her heart and looked at Kaya. Kaya broke down and told her everything that had happened. About how her husband/boyfriend Ryou had been hit by a car...how he didn't have enough money to raise Yugi and how she struggled to make ends meet.  
  
"Listen Kaya if you need the money..." Tangela said, but Kaya quickly said.  
  
"No! I don't want charity I made him and carried him I'll raise him..." Kaya said, she started to cry. Tangela figured how much stress she must be under.  
  
"It's not charity...it's a way of helping out a friend...plus I can lend you a hand and take Yugi to and from school while you go to work. He and Yami really seem to like one another so it will give them some playtime together." Tangela said, Kaya smiled and nodded. She really did need the help and Tangela seemed willing to give it.  
  
"Your a good friend..." Kaya said, Tangela smiled and she sat in the cafe until Kaya got off her shift so they could go pick up their kids together.  
  
At the Preschool  
  
It was finger painting time. Yami had created a mess...instead of painting on the paper as he was instructed to do. He painted his face as well as; the teacher's seat, the walls, the chalkboard and anything else he could get his hands on. Yugi laughed...Yami was a very hyper little kid. The teachers all assumed it was because of the cupcakes and Capri-Sun that he got that way...so they cleaned Yami the best they could and sent the children outside for fee-play while they cleaned Yami's tornado of colors.  
  
"Hey Yugi want to play tag?" Yami asked, Yugi looked at him curiously.  
  
"What's tag?" Yugi asked, Yami explained "his" version of the game. It was for Yugi to chase him and as soon as Yugi got close enough to tag him he was to let Yami have a 10 second head start and that the monkey bars were home base. Yugi looked at Yami with a skeptical look but shrugged, who was he to question Yami he knew this game? (When I was 5 someone seriously pulled this stunt on me it took me until I was 7 to figure out he was lying).  
  
"Ok go!" Yami yelled, Yugi then chased Yami around the playground...Yami was pretty quick but every time Yugi gave him his little head start he always caught him.  
  
"Hey your pretty good!" Yami laughed, the teacher then blew the whistle that meant school was over. Yugi and Yami went to the kiddy cupboards and pulled out their book bags and shoved their drawings and paintings (well Yugi's anyway) into their bags. And waited outside. Kaya and Tangela appeared in front of the school, Yami ran full tilt and tackled Tangela almost knocking her over. But she had scooped the little one into her arms, she also spotted the red and blue paints still smeared on his forehead. Yugi ran up to Kaya and handed her the cupcake, Kaya smiled and picked Yugi up.  
  
"Well we should get home before it gets dark! Later!" Kaya said, Tangela waved and took the rambunctious Yami home. Kaya and Yugi arrived at their little home...Kaya searched her pockets and pulled out the house key and unlocked the door letting her and Yugi inside. Yugi immediately ran into where he and Kaya slept and looked for the candles that Kaya kept in her bedroom. Kaya smiled and flopped onto the futon (the only thing they could afford) and sighed. Yugi came back and took the cupcake into the kitchen and put a candle on it and called Kaya in.  
  
"Mommy can you come help me?" Yugi called, Kaya tiredly walked into the kitchen to find Yugi standing by the kitchen table with half a birthday candle on his cupcake.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Kaya asked, Yugi pointed up to the shelf in which Kaya kept the matches...she kept them up out of Yugi's reach so he wouldn't catch the house on fire. Although she must admit she wanted to set it on fire at times. She smiled and pulled them off and lit one of the matches then lit the candle.  
  
"Make a wish Yugi..." Kaya said, she seated herself at the table as well as Yugi. Yugi didn't have to think about this wish, he knew what he wanted.  
  
"I wish I could spend time with my mommy..." he said, Kaya's eyes brimmed with tears...she pulled Yugi onto her lap and held him close. She buried her face into the little one's wild mane; Yugi blew out the candle and looked at Kaya.  
  
"Mommy I want you to have the cupcake..." Yugi said, Kaya shook her head. Yugi needed the food more than she did.  
  
"No Yugi...you need to eat it..." Kaya protested, Yugi wasn't settling for it. He quickly slid off her lap and ran into the kitchen and came back holding a butter knife.  
  
"Split in it half ok?" Yugi said, he was pretty smart for a 3yr old but Kaya smiled and split the cupcake down the middle and gave each of them a piece. Yugi smiled and ate his quietly, Kaya ate a few bites at a time watching Yugi eat his as he looked at her. Kaya and Yugi finished their little food and Yugi colored in the coloring book the teacher gave him, Kaya sat and read the newspaper looking for a better job until she heard pounding above them.  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME!" the neighbor yelled. The neighbors above them were always fighting. Kaya shrugged it off as well as Yugi until they heard gunshots and screaming of the young female neighbor. Then they heard one final shot...the husband apparently killed his wife then killed himself. Yugi got spooked and fled to the safety of his mother's embrace. Kaya held him throughout the night until both of them fell asleep one curled up next to the other.  
  
Kaya: well that ends chapter 3! Let me know what you think! R&R! 


	4. Faith

(Author Note)  
  
Okay people you guys get a BOGO I feel like writing today so you get 2 chapters! Oh and Tangela how do you like being Yami's mommy? I think you make a good mommy! *laughs* Ah well on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: (game show host) and behind door number 3 you win....  
  
Kaya: * perks up*  
  
Game Show Host: A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF CRAYONS!  
  
Kaya: damn I didn't win Yu-Gi-Oh so no I don't own it...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Faith  
  
It had been a traumatic night for the two...Yugi was still a little shaken but Kaya had gotten over it. It was Saturday so Yugi didn't have school. Kaya had gotten her money from the state so she figured she would take Yugi shopping for new clothes.  
  
"Yugi you want to go shopping with mommy?" Kaya asked, Yugi nodded and went to go change. Kaya found a few Nutrigrain bars in her purse...she had swiped them from work in order to feed her little Yugi. Yugi ran back out the room and seated himself at the table, Yugi wished that he could have real food but mommy didn't get much money so he never complained. Kaya broke the pieces up and set them on a plate for Yugi who ate them quickly.  
  
"I think I'll call Tangela and she is she want's to go to..." Kaya said, she went to go use the payphone down the hall not before telling Yugi not to let one person in the house only her. Yugi nodded and Kaya walked out locking the door behind her. Yugi had finished his breakfast and slipped his shoes and heard a knocking at the door. Yugi pulled the stool up and peered out the peephole to see a strange looking young man looking at the door. Yugi got scared and ran into the back room locking the door behind him. The young man left and Kaya came back and unlocked the door and locked it behind her. Yugi came running out of the room and ran up to Kaya telling her about the strange man.  
  
"It's ok he wont come back...I hope...well let's go! Tangela and Yami are meeting us at the Target across town." Kaya said, Yugi quickly grabbed his mom's hand and followed her down the stairs and out the door. Kaya and Yugi waited by the bus stop and waited for the bus. Yugi was amazed when it showed up, he boarded with his mom and sat next to the window. Kaya smiled in amusement as Yugi looked out the window in amazement.  
  
"STOP 1!" the bus driver, yelled. Kaya grabbed Yugi's hand and guided him off the bus. Tangela ran up to Kaya and greeted her with a quick hug. Yami and Yugi decided a game of tag was in order and they ran around the 2 mothers until Yami latched onto Kaya's arm.  
  
"HOME FREE!" Yami shouted, Tangela felt a little embarrassed that Yami just clung to Kaya like that. But Kaya smiled and patted his head.  
  
"And what's your name?" she asked, Yami smiled proudly and stood up straight.  
  
"Yami!" he chirped, Kaya smiled. She ruffled Yami's hair and seen that Yugi had tagged Yami but before Yami could tag back the mothers picked up their little ones and took them inside. The store was huge, the first thing they did was pick out some new clothes for Yugi and Kaya. Tangela decided that Yugi should get a few new toys, so after they finished their clothes shopping they headed over to the toy department. Yugi and Yami looked at all the toys, Yami being the overly curious one decided to press the buttons on a talking Neopet. When it talked Yami jumped then smiled, so that's how Yami found out that if you push certain buttons they made a sound be it barking, meowing, talking or just sirens and such. So each aisle they ventured in Yami found it hilarious to make all the toys go off simultaneously.  
  
"Yami! Cut it out!" Tangela said, Yami laughed his devious little child laugh and clung to Kaya. Surprising her once again...Yugi didn't like that one bit...but he dealt with it. Tangela walked Kaya to the bus stop and bid her farewell. Kaya took Yugi home and got him settled...he played with his new toys in the living room until it was time to go to bed. Kaya had put Yugi to bed in his bedroom and shut the window. Kaya kissed Yugi's forehead and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Wake up brat!" a voice snarled, Yugi looked around and seen a man about 5'7' towering above the door. Yugi thought it was just a dream and covered his eyes, but the man kicked off his clothes and crawled on the bed and sat on top of Yugi and began to tear his clothes off. Yugi screamed in panic but his screams were quickly muffled by the mans shirt. The man raped Yugi then he decided that little kids couldn't keep their mouth's shut so he reached on the floor for his pants and pulled a blade out and cut Yugi deep enough for the blood to rush out. Yugi cried out in pain and then the man heard the mother stirring in the next room, he quickly got dressed and ran out Yugi's window. Yugi screamed and cried...he just wanted his mother...Kaya ran into the room and found a naked and bloody Yugi.  
  
"What happened?" Kaya asked, she rushed to his side and seen the cuts and welts forming on his little body. Kaya then looked up and saw the man towering above her the man grabbed her by her hair and flung her to the ground. Yugi watched in horror, was this man going to hurt her like he did him?  
  
Kaya: cliffie! I'm SO SORRY YUGI! I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THIS I FEEL SO BAD! R&R! 


	5. Loss of a Mother

(Author Note)  
  
Okay people I feel terrible about the last chapter so I'm going to make it up to Yugi in this one...okay for story purposes Yugi's grandpa will become Kaya's okay? Well on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I want Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Fangirls: WELL YOU CANT HAVE IT!  
  
Me: *raspberries* I CAN SO! I don't own YGO although I do own some nifty anti-fur stickers!  
  
A Mother's Goodbye  
  
Kaya wasn't about to let this man go unpunished...she fought with the man who was slashing at her face cutting her badly. Yugi's whole body hurt...but her quickly seen 25 cents lying on the kitchen table. He threw a blanket around his body and ran out the door and down the hallway to use the payphone. While Yugi was down there Kaya seen that Yugi had gotten away, she gasped sharply as the man stabbed her in the back and ran out the door only to find their next door neighbor Genrou standing there with a gun. He shot the man in the leg and seen Yugi running back into the house, Genrou hurried after the little boy and into his room where he found a bleeding Kaya on the floor.  
  
"Th......thank you Genrou..." Kaya stammered, Genrou bent down to check out her wounds she was in very bad shape. The floor was already stained crimson from all the blood. Just then the paramedics and police came rushing in. Kaya was practically gasping for breath...Genrou had noticed Kaya's cell-phone lying out on the floor, apparently Kaya had called the police some time before all this happened. Genrou seen Yugi standing in the corner frightened he then walked over and scooped the little one up.  
  
"Shh it's okay Yugi..." Genrou said, he took Yugi over to his apartment...he knew Yugi had been raped and one of the paramedics came over and checked him out. Genrou fiddled with Kaya's cell-phone until he found only two numbers in her address book Tangela & Grandpa. He then figured that this "grandpa" dude should know what happened. So he dialed and an old man picked up.  
  
"Solomon speaking!" the old man said cheerfully, Genrou had explained everything to Solomon. The old man said he'd be right there...just as Genrou hung up one of the paramedics had told Genrou that they lost Kaya a few minutes ago. Yugi cried and clung to Genrou crying hard. Just then grandpa came in to find the coroner taking Kaya's body out to do an autopsy, he found her son sitting with Genrou outside the door.  
  
"Come here grandson..." he said, he picked up Yugi and held him, Yugi cried hard...his mother was dead...gone forever. He felt so alone, but his grandpa was here and maybe that would make him feel better. You see grandpa had been supportive of Kaya's pregnancy so he was going to ask her to live with him as soon as his game shop was built. But now that she was gone...that seemed impossible now...the only thing he could think of was to raise Yugi...and love him and guide him with just as much love as Kaya would have. So with that the old man took the sobbing baby out to his car and took him back to the game shop that was finished.  
  
"Grandpa...I miss mommy..." Yugi cried, grandpa sat on the couch holding him crying with him.  
  
"Me too Yugi...me too..." grandpa said, and together they each cried themselves to sleep...hoping that the next day would bring a new hope...and a new life for them.  
  
Kaya: SURPRISE! Yeah I died but don't worry Kaya's not gone completely...okay the rapist's name is Devil Star ( sorry I forgot to add it) he isn't gone either! Yugi will meet up with the person who killed his mom...*continues rambling*  
  
Tangela: *quickly covers her mouth and drags her off* R&R! 


	6. Teardrops in the Rain

(Author Note)  
  
(Looks at the review list sees Tangela's the only loyal reviewer) Tangela I hope you truly do like this story and aren't just being nice...but anyway I'm seriously about to quit writing this story because if Tangela's my only reviewer then I don't see the point in writing. I could just write and send her it by email...but anyway...I will continue to write for her and whoever else wants to review...  
  
Disclaimer: see no Yu-Gi-Oh, speak no Yu-Gi-Oh, and definitely own no Yu-Gi- Oh...  
  
Teardrops in the Rain  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning with a headache, he didn't sleep all night...how could his mom die? She was the strongest person he knew. He missed her terribly, this grandpa guy was there for him sure but he didn't know him enough to love him the way he loved Kaya.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!" grandpa called, Yugi pulled his covers over his head. He didn't want to hear what grandpa had to say...he was only 4 he didn't need this much pressure.  
  
"Yugi! The coroner made a mistake...you mom's alive!!!" grandpa yelled, Yugi jumped out of bed. She was alive? His wish was coming true! He ran down the stairs to see grandpa quickly getting ready. He rushed Yugi to get ready as well Yugi quickly grabbed his favorite stuffed animal. A stuffed dog his mom had made him she had made it out of pieces of her childhood blanket. Grandpa quickly took Yugi's hand and together they walked to the hospital and into her room.  
  
"Kaya?" grandpa asked, Kaya couldn't talk quite yet...Devil had slit her throat and talking was hard. She looked over at her grandfather and smiled. Grandpa sat Yugi on the edge of the bed and Kaya looked at her son, he had a few scratches on his face and she didn't know about underneath. She was still furious that Devil had put his filthy hands on her little angel like that. Yugi handed his dog to Kaya. "Mommy why don't you hold onto Tiger ok?" he said, Kaya took the little dog in he badly cut hand.  
  
"Th...Thank you Yugi..." Kaya whispered, Yugi nodded and kissed his mothers hand. Kaya rubbed her hands through his hair pushing it out of his face. Grandpa held Yugi on his lap as Kaya started to fall asleep. Yugi and grandpa decided that Kaya needed to rest...so it was getting late they decided to head home. Yugi kissed his mom goodbye and walked out the door with grandpa. Grandpa took Yugi home and fed him, Yugi sat quietly as grandpa watched him to make sure he didn't choke or anything.  
  
"Time to get a bath Yugi..." grandpa said smiling. Yugi looked at him and smiled. He set his plate in the sink and followed grandpa upstairs and took his bath. Grandpa dried his hair and tucked him into bed. Yugi lay back in his bed wondering how his mom was, he was just about to go to sleep when he saw his window open. Yugi jumped and seen Devil towering over him again.  
  
"Well now..." devil sneered, he grabbed Yugi's neck and dragged him out of bed. Yugi winced...the pain was too much...Devil stripped Yugi of his pajama's and threw him onto the bed. Yugi gasped for breath...but Devil quickly cut it off with a kiss...Yugi cried out in terror. Devil laughed as he covered Yugi's mouth and proceeded to rape him. Yugi was too small for the pain and he blacked out...the man sliced Yugi's wrist and all across his stomach...he put Yugi's clothes and his and left. The man made so much noise...he wanted that boy alive...so he would torture him until he felt like finishing him off...for good...  
  
Kaya: Tangela I just had a wicked idea but you must wait till next chapter! You are so gonna kick ass! Later Tange! 


	7. Angels & Demons

(Author Note)  
  
A WHOLE 12 REVIEWS!! Cheers I never thought I'd be so lucky!!! Hugs Tange yr the best! ;; well now...I'm going to continue to post so here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: in Bingo type song Y-U-G-I-O, Y-U-G-I-O, Y-U-G-I-O, and Yugi was his name-o! I so wished I owned it!  
  
Night  
  
Yugi got up about 3 hours after the rape; he looked to find he was in his mother's badly wounded arms. He looked over to find another surprise...a very peeved Tangela and a sleeping Yami. Yugi looked up to find his mom cradling him in the most gentle way...as not to jar any of his injuries.  
  
"MOMMY! MOMMY! Yugi's awake!" Yami yelled, Yugi got startled and looked over to find Yami tugging at a very sleepy Tangela and waking up a tired Kaya.  
  
"Huh? Yami...what is it?" Tangela asked, she looked to find Yugi frightened and clinging to his mother.  
  
"Yugi...your awake..." Kaya whispered, but even though she wasn't supposed to talk...just then her stitches in her throat began pulling away she quickly covered them with a napkin and laid back down.  
  
"Mommy don't make me go home with grandpa!!!" Yugi cried, he was so scared that Devil would come back and touch him again. Kaya cradled the small child in her arms Tangela was so mad. How dare an adult put his hands on a small child like that?  
  
"Kaya I got a plan!" Tangela said, she told Kaya that she would catch Devil off-guard by setting Yugi and Yami in the same room alone...then when they saw the creep, Tangela would jumps him using a scalpel and try to stab him back. Kaya nodded in agreement, Yugi smiled as his mom and Tangela planned it all out. That night Kaya got out of bed and followed Tangela into the next room where it was empty. Yami and Yugi sat on Kaya's bed looking terrified. "Yami...I'm...I'm scared..." Yugi whimpered. Yami sat next to Yugi protectively...swearing to let nothing happen to his best friend...nothing.  
  
Kaya: okay this chapter is short only because my compy is having a fit right now...so sorry again Tange!!! I REALLY AM SORRY!! But you're going to have to wait till next chappie ok? I promise it will be tomorrow! R&R!!! 


	8. Orphan Boy

( Author Note)  
  
Hey guy's! Okay today I have more time to write! So this chapter should be  
  
based on Tangela's master plan! cheers  
  
Okay guy's thing is...I'm writing both a sequel to this one and the sequel  
  
to Amethyst Tears at the same time. Tangela I'm still waitning for this  
  
Missing Half Story to finish. I sit on the compy everyday waiting for a new  
  
chapter but I'm taking a liking to Yujo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...nor will I ever...  
  
Lost Soul  
  
Tangela and Kaya waited for Devil's arrival, they were about to give up when  
  
they saw him stroll into the room. Tangela swallowed and secured the scalpel  
  
in her hand. Kaya watched Devil go up to Yugi...Yami stood up and smacked  
  
Devil in the head with a pop can, Devil then grabbed Yami by the arm and  
  
growled.  
  
" Ask Yugi how I treat him...I have no problem doing the same with you!" He  
  
growled, Yami kicked and yelled but Devil quickly muffled his screams.  
  
Tangela decided this was enough so she ran out and jumped on Devil's back  
  
and slashed at his face with the scalpel. Yami watched his mother in horror  
  
for a moment and then decided that he and Yugi should make a run for it. So  
  
with that thought Yami grabbed Yugi's arm and they ran down the twisted  
  
hallways into an elevator, Tangela had fought Devil while Kaya attempted to  
  
call a nurse. Just as she was about to yell for help her doctor came in and  
  
saw a bloody man fighting a ferocious young lady.  
  
" I swear if you ever touch out son's again!!!" Tangela yelled, Devil  
  
couldn't get the young lady off. He thrashed about but nothing worked, Dr.  
  
Kamiya called for the hospital security, which arrived shortly there after.  
  
They arrested Devil on the spot; Tangela threw the scalpel at him as he  
  
walked out of the room. Kaya was getting worse and needed emergency surgery  
  
so they took her into the ER. Tangela sighed triumphantly and went in search  
  
of the two boy's, she found them down at an officer's desk amusing  
  
themselves by coloring.  
  
" Mommy your ok!!!" Yami yelled, he ran over to her and clung to her.  
  
Tangela seen that Yugi was also holding onto her so with a sigh she took the two little boys upstairs to the waiting room. Hours passed and finally the  
  
doctor came back with a pale look on his face.  
  
" We...We lost her...there was just too much blood loss..." he said, Tangela  
  
nodded and looked at a crying Yugi. This time his mom was gone and they  
  
didn't make a mistake. Just then a coroner and someone from the local  
  
orphanage came in. They asked Tangela if they could take Yugi but Tangela wouldn't allow it.  
  
" NO! I want to raise him..." she said, the lady from orphanage smiled. She  
  
nodded and signed custody of Yugi over to Tangela. Yugi was a little happy  
  
to be living with her and Yami...so with that she took them both home fed  
  
them, bathed them, and sent them to bed. Yugi laid on the floor  
  
crying...when he couldn't sleep he went in search of his adoptive mother, he had found her sitting on the couch reading over paperwork.  
  
" Tangela...I couldn't sleep..." Yugi whimpered, Tangela scooped him up and held him.  
  
" Don't worry...you mom will always be with you Yugi...no matter where you  
  
travel...she always be there" Tangela said, Yugi smiled and slowly started  
  
to fall asleep in her arms.  
  
Kaya: Well that's chapter 8...yes Kaya died for real this time...Tangela's  
  
the star now! ;; Well I'll update later on today! R&R! 


	9. Devil's Return

(Author note)  
  
Wow 18 reviews!!! Dies That's amazing!! Wow okay Kristen your gonna be in this fic and your going to be Marik's mommy...sorry but I needed to put you in too!  
  
Resolution  
  
Tangela woke up the next morning and got the boy's lunches ready. She packed Yami some of his favorite snacks like chips cookies and a half a brownie. Yugi was despondent and didn't really eat much so she didn't pack him much. They both came traipsing out of the room...Yami first followed by a depressed Yugi.  
  
"Bye momma!" Yami yelled, Yugi tugged his bag off the table and followed Yami.  
  
"Bye Tangela..." Yugi said, Tangela stopped Yugi for a minute...the little 10yr old looking up at her with big sad amethyst eyes.  
  
"Yugi you can call me mom if you want..." she said, Yugi looked at her and smiled through his tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tangela...I can't call you that...mom is a special word...and my mom truly deserved it..." Yugi said, Tangela smiled and sighed happily. She ruffled Yugi's hair.  
  
"You finally learned to say goodbye..." she said, Yugi smiled and walked out of the apartments and onto the sidewalk walking to Domino middle school. He seen someone he didn't expect to see standing outside the arcade...Devil...Yugi gulped and ran the whole way to school. "Yugi Motou? Why are you so late?" the teacher asked, Yugi choked back his tears and shrugged. Yami was sitting on the stairs and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Bro why are you late?" Yami asked, he saw Yugi's eyes were wide with fright. Yami was about to question that but just then a young boy with evenly tanned skin and lavender eyes hidden under blondeish white hair approached them.  
  
"Hi Yami...so who's your little friend? Sure looks wimpy to me..." Marik smirked, just then his mother Kristen came up behind him.  
  
"You better be on your best behavior Marik! I dont want to have to find out you were picking on people again!" she scolded. Marik nodded and went back to talking but not before giving his mom a hug goodbye. The teacher then called the children inside to take roll. Yugi looked behind him to find Devil still behind him...Yugi pulled Yami's shirt and showed him.  
  
"We should tell the teacher! Come on brother..." Yami said, he put and arm around Yugi's and pulled him down the twisted hallways into the office. Yugi blinked and seen that Yami had gone up to the secretary.  
  
"What do you want?" the secretary said meanly. Yami snarled under his breath and yelled so everyone could hear.  
  
"There's a man chasing us!!! Can you call the police or do we have to get killed before you decide to call?" Yami yelled, the secretary was taken aback by his yelling and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go sit on the chair...I'll tell the principal." She said, she stormed off into his office. Yami sat triumphantly and looked at Yugi who dangled his feet...he wasn't to tall and he didn't reach the ground so he just watched his feet dangle from the air.  
  
"Yugi...don't be scared...I'll protect you!" Yami said. Yugi smiled...out of all the kids in school Yami was his only friend. Maybe because Yugi himself was an orphan? He shrugged the only person who truly loved him was his mom...but she was gone. He sighed and then just as he was about to go to the bathroom...Devil showed up in the office sneering at the two boys. Yami growled at him while Yugi stared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Yami growled, Devil bent down infront of him and smirked.  
  
"Why your dumb little brother of course...isn't that right Yugi?" he said, he reached over to touch Yugi but then the secretary came back.  
  
"Can I help you?" she said. He claimed to be Yugi's father and needed to take him to the doctor's office. Yami was about to scream for help when Marik's mom Kristen came in to drop off Marik's lunch that he had forgotten.  
  
"Miss please you have to help us!" Yami pleaded with Marik's mom. She looked at the frightened young boy as he explained everything to her. She stood up and glared at Devil...and just as he turned around he caught a punch to the face.  
  
"You creep! Stay away from them!" she yelled. Devil looked up at her. Yugi had taken off and Yami went in search of him. He had figured Yugi might be hiding in the bathroom. Kristen was pissed...they were only 10yrs old and this pervert had his hands on them or just Yugi she wasn't sure. "Ma'am! I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" the secretary said, Kristen turned to her and glared.  
  
"Why so you can do a half assed job at protecting our children? I think I'd better call the police!" she replied, she reached for her cell phone in her pocket and called the police. They arrived shortly and seen Devil.  
  
"Okay...Duke...arrest him..." Joey said, Devil placed his hands behind his back and let Duke cuff him. They escorted Devil out of the building and Officer Tristan went in search of Yugi and Yami who were sitting in the hallway. Yugi crying while Yami watched over him like a hawk.  
  
"Yugi...why don't you come with me? Were going to take you to the station and call your mom...ok?" Tristan said, Yugi reluctantly followed the officer and together they went to the station. Kristen had pulled Marik out of school for the day just incase something happened. Yami sat in class listening to the teacher's lecture hoping that Yugi would be ok.  
  
Kaya: Kristen I hope you like this...well R&R! 


	10. Words Are Enough

( Author Note)  
  
Yay! 19 reviews! ::dances:: Well okay people here's the situation I got dizzy and passed out and slammed head first onto the concrete ::no joke:: and got woozy so I'm going to post tonight ::which originally wasn't supposed to happen but hey...Tangela do the disclaimer...  
  
Tangela: Kaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or my character...  
  
Words are Enough  
  
Yugi sat watching the police officer take down the information that he had given to him. Yugi looked across the glass to see Devil smiling at him...that sick perverted smile that Yugi hated. Yugi shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Yugi...don't be scared..." Tangela whispered, she held Yugi on her lap while he told the officer everything. Devil laughed but Yugi was petrified...Tangela could somehow sense this and cradled the shaking boy in her arms while he whimpered. He only thought of Tangela as nothing more than possibly his step mom. But he could never really call her mom...mom was Kaya's title. She was always their to hold him when he was scared, kiss his scrapes and sing him a little song before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Mom..." Yugi cried, Tangela rocked Yugi back and forth outside the station. They were questioning Devil then Yugi would go back in for more questioning. He hated Devil...he was the reason his mother was buried in the cold ground. He cut her wrists and throat he had stabbed her so mercilessly that Kaya had no choice but to die.  
  
"Yugi...Yugi..." he heard, but it wasn't a voice that could be heard by just anybody. It was a spirit voice...he looked up to find Kaya smiling at him...he wanted so much to run into her arms but that was impossible.  
  
"Mom...I'm afraid...afraid that Devil will hurt me..." Yugi wept, Kaya placed a whispy hand on his face and whispered.  
  
"Yugi...don't be scared I'm always here with you..." she said, she picked up her hand and pointed to his heart.  
  
"There Yugi...I'll always be right there!" Kaya said, Yugi smiled through his tears. He knew that Tangela loved him as much as Kaya did...Kaya had left and Yugi was back in reality with Tangela still holding him.  
  
"Mom?" Yugi asked, Tangela got startled and looked at Yugi who was staring at her with amethyst eyes full of tears.  
  
"Yugi? Wh...What did you call me?" Tangela asked, Yugi smiled and hugged her telling her that she truly deserved the word mother.  
  
"I love you mom..." Yugi whispered, Tangela smiled and had tears come to her eyes. She placed a hand on Yugi's head and smiled.  
  
"I love you to...son" Tangela said, and the two of them enjoyed each other's embrace until Yugi would be taken in for questioning again.  
  
Kaya: Well Tangela this was for you! I truly hope you like it! R&R! 


	11. Shining Light

(Author Note)  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But there's only 1 more chapters left because I want to get started on Hikari no Tenshi again...cause I got wicked ideas for it! Tangela I'm still waiting for new chapters for your fic...  
  
Disclaimer: Amy & Myuu: Kaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns nifty anti fur stickers!  
  
Shining Light  
  
Days had passed and Yugi and Devil had gone to court...he was found guilty. Devil got 50 years jail time...but Yugi wasn't satisfied...his mom was still dead and he still had a major emptiness inside of him.  
  
"Yugi honey you ok?" Tangela asked, Yugi was 16 now and he was looking in the mirror at his stomach, wrists, and arms. Scars...scars that would probably never heal completely...Yami watched closely. He had become so close to Yugi...protecting him with everything he had. Yami loved Yugi like a brother...Yugi never really grew much, Yami studied his features...round amethyst orbs, hair spiked with blonde then black and outlined with red. But the only thing that stuck with Yami was how much he resembled Kaya...her features and spirit had been passed to her offspring.  
  
"Yami...can you walk me to my mother's grave tomorrow?" Yugi asked, Yami blinked and looked at Yugi with Tangela watching him waiting for a response. Yami nodded solemnly and smiled, Yugi smiled a small smile and went to bed. Yami lay awake looking outside at the stars wondering if Yugi too was looking at them. Yugi still had nightmares of Devil coming...he then heard Tangela rushing down the hall to check on him. Yami sighed as the eye of Ra glowed on his forehead...he was going to make Devil pay now...he concentrated and saw the big black shadow place...he then thought of Devil being there and that's when Yami finally learned how to use his mind crush.  
  
"Rot in hell you bastard..." Yami snarled, the eye disappearing as quickly as it came. For a 16-year-old he was pretty powerful...he turned around to find his smaller brother staring at him amethyst orbs wide with fright.  
  
"Ya...Yami what did you just do?" Yugi asked meekly, Yami explained it to Yugi who smiled slightly...happy to know Devil was finally gone...never going to bother him again.  
  
(10 years later)  
  
"Daddy why are we here?" Yugi's daughter asked, Yugi was a strong young man now...a father of a lovely daughter who had Kaya's traits. She was a lot like Kaya...hair, eyes everything. Yugi was so proud! He knelt down at the gravestone and placed a slender hand on the tombstone.  
  
"I love you mom..." Yugi whispered, Kara looked at Yugi and seen he crying a little bit. She then walked over and hugged his waist, Yugi stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Daddy...I think you miss your mommy! But don't worry she's always with you!" Kara smiled, Yugi smiled at her through his tears...he knelt down and picked her up.  
  
"Your right Kara...she's ALWAY'S with us...no matter where we go!" Yugi said. And with that Yugi and his daughter walked to the car and drove home. While driving home Yugi stopped at Tangela's house to see her and Yami. He knew that Tangela and even Kristen had been sent by Kaya in order to help him...knowing that they cared...meant the whole world to him...  
  
"Thank you everyone..." Yugi whispered, as he pulled into the driveway...letting one tear slide silently down his face.  
  
Kaya: That's it last chapter...hope you liked this story...now back to my sequel for Amethyst Tears... 


End file.
